Goodbye, Tree Hill
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Brooke leaves Tree Hill with a sense of never going back. But five years later, with someone she loves more than anything in her life, she decides that one day she will go back. Even if it takes her a while to get there.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill nor the characters.

Brooke didn't look back as he was calling her name. She couldn't because if she did she would fall for his blue eyes like she always did. She hated that she had to end things the way she did but she had to get out of there. Lucas just wasn't the same guy she fell in love with and she hated the way he always made her feel guilty over anything. He was always constantly talking about Peyton and how she needs someone there with her in that cold, dark, and lonely house. Brooke always knew that he loved Peyton but she never knew that he would constantly show it infront of her. Weren't you suppose to let go of your ex's when you get someone new? As she contemplated this question, she realized that she was now standing infront of Karen's Cafe where she loved to hang with Lucas and his mom Karen Roe. Karen was one of the sweetest women she has ever met and loosing Lucas means loosing the only person she ever had close to a real motherly relationship. Brooke began to think back on all the times she shared with Lucas and how much she really is gonan miss him standing beside her. But after thinking over and over, she finally came up with a solution. To leave Tree Hill for good and start a new life sounding like the right thing to do. So when she reached home that night, Brooke packed everything she could and left behind her old life. Starting a new life will be hard and sometimes a drudge, but she was Brooke Penelope Davis and she is strong and can get through anything that life throws at her. As she placed he zebra suitcases in the backseat of her car, she faced her old home and a few tears made their way down her smooth cheeks. She quickly wiped them away for she needed to show no signs of weakness. And crying was definitely a sign of just that. She started the engine of her baby blue buggy and begant he long journey to her new destination. Where? Brooke had no clue for the time being, but she figured living in an apartment on the outskirts of North Caroline and getting a job would be good for right now. As she finally hit the highway, she blasted her radio and finally let go of all the memories of Tree Hill. As she left the small town of Tree Hill. Brooke finally realized what the famous saying finally meant. No matter where she goes and ventures out to do, her life would always start and finish at the small town with the boy who stole her heart. She could never truly get away from the place that she was born and raised. There are too many precious memories there and she would never trade them for anything. Out of all the places she will find herself in, there is truly, only One Tree Hill.

'5 years later'

Brooke Davis was sitting on her beach house steps listening to the slow music that was playing on her ipod. She had been sitting there for a good hour or two just watching the waves roll of the sand and go back in. She always envied the waves. No matter where they found themselves it seemed they always knew what to do and where to go. They knew how far to go upon the sand and they knew the exact moment when to pull back in. As she was envying the waves, a school bus up beside her house and she turned and a sincere smile came upon her face. As she watched the doors open, she stood up and started walking towards the bus. Right when she got up to the end of the drive, a little girl came around the bus and ran towards Brooke. Brooke waved at the bus driver and the bus driver smiled and waved back. As the child made her way to Brooke, she stretched her arms out wide and picked the little child up and spun around until she was out of breath. She then put the child down and they made they both their way towards the gigantic home. That night Brooke was watching re-runs of "I Love Lucy" when the little girl ran out of her bedroom crying. Brooke calmed her down and put the child back to bed. Later that night when Brooke was laying in her own bed, she thought about her life in Tree Hill and wondered what the people and her friends are doing right at that moment. She figured she would go back someday, but that day was just not right now. She has a beautiful daughter named Jayden Makenna Davis who she wouldn't trade anything for. As she thought about her daughter, a smile came to her face. She loved that little girl more than anything. She has Brooke's dark brown hair, but she has his icy blue eyes. Eyes that hold the same broodyness that he holds in his eyes. She wondered if he and Peyton ever got married. She wondered if he still though of her everyday like she thinks of him. As she drifted off to sleep, one thing was for sure, she was going to go back to Tree Hill. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. But with going back to the place you left without telling a single soul is like going to hell. There will be alot of snard remarks, and there will definitely be alot of questions and alot of answering to do. But she was Brooke Penelope Davis and she could handle anything that comes her way. With this last thought, she fell asleep. As she was in a deep sleep, she felt a little hand nudge her arm and she knew that her little girl wanted to sleep with her tonight. She pulled the covers back and she cuddled with her daughter that she would die for.

"Good night mama."

"Goodnight my sweet angel. Love you."

"Love you."

And with that, they both fell asleep with content smiles on both of their dimpled faces.


End file.
